Lancelot and Morgana
by Choralreif
Summary: PWhat if Gwen had escaped from Kendrick and the kidnappers instead of Morgana?  Would Lancelot come to her aid?  The plot of 2x04 "Lancelot and Guinevere" with this twist.  I had A LOT of fun adapting this.  Please Please Please Review! I don't own Merlin


Dawn broke over Camelot. Morgana, Gwen, and a small company of knights mounted their horses in the castle courtyard.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said as he assisted Morgana.  
>"Thank you, Arthur."<br>"Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk," Arthur instructed the knights.  
>"Yes, Sire," answered Sir Robert.<br>Merlin walked down the steps toward them. "Where are they going?"  
>"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave," Arthur answered as he gazed toward the<p>

caravan.

In the woods, Morgana turned to her maid. "You look troubled, Gwen."  
>"I'm fine."<br>"You're very secretive these days. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved," Morgana said with a grin.  
>Gwen gave a snort. "When do I get to meet any decent men?"<p>

Just then, chaos erupted as they were attacked from all sides.

"My ladies, you must follow me!" shouted Sir Robert. Morgana and Gwen hurriedly dismounted their horses.

"Gwen! Head for the path! Go!" yelled Morgana. They were cut off by a tall, menacing man who looked at them with appreciation and ill-will.

"I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads is any harm comes to me," Morgana threatened.

"I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana," he replied, smiling. "Take them."

"Morgana, what do we do?" Gwen whispered to her as they stood in Kendrick's tent. Morgana glanced hopelessly around the room.

"You'll have to distract them long enough for me to get a sword."

"They'll never fall for it. And there are too many of them."

"No," Morgana stopped. "I know what to do. You must steal the sword, and then we'll run. He's coming."

Kendrick entered the tent, and Morgana and Gwen fell silent.

"You know what you must do?" Gwen nodded.

"I trust you are comfortable?" Kendrick asked.

"I demand to know where you're taking us," said Morgana.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." He turned to leave, but Morgana walked out of the tent after him.

"I wish to bathe."

"You wish to bathe?" he asked incredulously.

"I am the King's ward," she said with some dignity, "and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

Kendrick looked about with humor. "The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe," he announced. "Who wants to help me guard her?" The bandits laughed coarsely.  
>By the stream, Morgana looked around nervously and started unbuttoning her outer garment.<p>

"You may find the water a bit icy," Kendrick laughed.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Morgana sneered. "If you were any kind of gentlemen, you'd give me some privacy."

"Unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it."

Morgana removed her outer garment, and the man holding Gwen released her arm.

"You can at least turn your backs," Morgana demanded.

"So you can make a run for it? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Gwen slid the sword from the bandit's scabbard as Morgana answered, "I think you're very stupid." She punched him in the face. Gwen tossed the sword to the more capable Morgana, who slashed the remaining two.

"Run!"

Gwen and Morgana tore through the woods. Gwen started turning to the left. "No, no this way!"

Suddenly Morgana's foot caught on a tree root and she fell, crying out.

"My lady!"

"Gwen, run!"

"Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!" Gwen said.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Gwen, go! Please! You must get help!"

Gwen gave her a desperate look. "Keep the sword," she said, setting Morgana down behind a tree. Morgana bit her lip in determination, and giving her one desperate glance, Gwen took off into the woods.

"Go!"

She ran down the path, faltering only when she heard one of the bandits cry as Morgana's sword sliced into his shins. Kendrick and his men soon seized Morgana and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"If not for this injured ankle, I'd have to impair your ability to run away in some other manner. This is just as well, though." He grabbed her face roughly. "It'd be a shame to ruin this lovely face, wouldn't it? Hengist might think I brought your maid instead. I care not for the girl," he raised his voice. "We have our prize."

Arthur and Merlin, with their band of knights, came upon the sight of Gwen and Morgana's capture. When they'd not returned, Uther had grown concerned, and with good reason.

"Arthur," Merlin called. "It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage."

"Tracks lead off this way," Arthur said. They spread out, searching the surrounding forest. Arthur heard a rustling in the trees, and stood at the ready. Gwen, looking muddied and scratched, saw Arthur with unbelieving eyes.

"Guinevere," Arthur called in relief. "Where's Morgana?"

Gwen shook her head.

"We must get you back to Camelot," Arthur said, taking Gwen's shoulders.

"What about Morgana?"

"Father will pay the ransom."

At Hengist's castle, Morgana stood with defiance before him.

"Kendrick," he said, "I was beginning to think you'd failed me."

"May I present the Lady Morgana."

"You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana," he said, tilting his head.

Morgana would have none of Hengist's games. "I demand that you release me immediately!"

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest," he answered.

"Do not flatter yourself," Morgana sneered. "I am not your guest! I am your prisoner!"

Hengist stared at her for a moment. "As you wish. Take her to the dungeon."

"Father," Arthur said as he strode through the great hall. "All of Morgana's escorts have been killed. Guinevere escaped, but Morgana was injured and could not. Hengist is holding her for ransom."

Uther turned to Gwen. "You abandoned the Lady Morgana to those men?" he demanded.

"My lord – " Gwen began.

"Guinevere was only acting on orders from Morgana. She insisted that Guinevere find help so she might be rescued," Arthur interrupted. "She was right to do so," Arthur added, looking intently at Gwen.

Uther ignored him. "Arthur, you will ride out to Hengist's Castle with the ransom and see Morgana returned safely."

"I will prepare immediately," Arthur answered with a bow.

There was boisterous feasting in Hengist's fortress. Morgana sat at his right hand, but would not touch her plate. Hengist turned toward her, and then made an announcement.

"Silence! Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has grown bored. She needs entertaining." The bandits laughed, Hengist nodded, and the large cage in the middle of the hall was suddenly occupied by a gladiator.

"Bring on the challenger."

Morgana had not known the first man, but she certainly recognized the second.

"Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?" The second man bowed, and the match ensued.

Morgana watched the fight with some fear of the outcome. The men's swords flashed and clanged. When backed into a corner, one of the men placed a solid kick in the other's chest. He stumbled back, and with a few more swings he was disarmed. Falling to the ground, he stared at the sword tip near his throat.

Morgana leaned forward, silently praying for the man's mercy.

There was conflict in his eyes, but he withdrew his blade and extended his hand to his opponent.

"What is your name?" asked Hengist as he tossed him a sack of coins.

"My name is Lancelot," he replied.

"You have proven yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you may have even impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana."

Lancelot nodded his head, looking intently at Morgana.

"My lady."

"The next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wilderin," he said to the cage guard. A giant rat-like creature emerged and devoured the man, encouraged by the approving calls of the onlookers.

After the feast, Morgana sat in the dungeon shuddering, and drew her cloak around her body.

"Lady Morgana," she heard someone whisper. She turned her head and saw Lancelot looking down from a grate at the top of her cell. She stood on the bench and looked through the grate back at him.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you."

"I thought," she answered, "my mind was deceiving me. I was captured on a pilgrimage to my father's grave. Hengist is holding me to ransom."

"Surely Uther will pay it," Lancelot encouraged.

"I am quite certain he will," Morgana replied with a nod. "But Uther is a very proud man. And Hengist a quite impatient one. Not a good combination. If there is any delay, then he will throw me to those beasts."

Morgana's fingers were sticking through the holes in the grate. Lancelot reached out to comfort her. "I will not allow that to happen."

Morgana looked up at him in surprise.

"I may not be a knight of Camelot, but I live by a code of honor. It is my duty to protect you, my lady, be I knight or commoner."

"What became of you when you left Camelot?" Morgana asked.

"There are few opportunities for men like me. So, I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist," Lancelot said with a grim smile.

"You spared the other gladiator," Morgana said. "You are a noble man, Lancelot. Camelot needs noble men. And I do not believe that of you. You were so full of hope."

"I was wrong. The world is not like that."

"I see the hope in you. I do not accept that it is gone," Morgana encouraged.

The pair suddenly heard a noise in the hall.

"I must go," Lancelot said, and left quickly in the opposite direction. Morgana watched through the grate and then retreated into the darkness of her cell.

Arthur, Merlin, and their band of knights rode along the path until they reached the bridge that crossed the Caldis River. It was broken, smashed, and utter rubble.

"We travel north. The next bridge is a day's ride. The Lady Morgana is depending on us," Arthur urged as he spurred his horse to a gallop along the riverbank. His knights followed him, and Merlin's horse, after a bit of odd frolicking, caught up as well.

Morgana sat stiffly on her prison bed. The cell door unlocked and Hengist entered. She stood sharply.

"I've not yet receive word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?"

"How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?  
>Morgana retorted.<p>

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see," Hengist cackled, slamming the door shut behind him. Morgana breathed a sigh, the air shuddering slightly as it left her lungs.

Some hours later, Morgana heard someone approaching her grate. "Lancelot," she breathed.

"My lady."

"There's been no word from Uther. I fear if he delays, Hengist will grow impatient."

Lancelot set his jaw. "Then you must escape. Tonight. I have been listening and watching. I have a plan."

"I cannot ask you to risk your life for me, Lancelot," Morgana insisted.

Lancelot wore a grim face. "I have little to live for."

Morgana was overcome with compassion for Lancelot. This time she reached through the grate toward him.

"Do not say that. You are everything that is right with this world."

"Lancelot looked back up, into Morgana's shining eyes.

"I…did not know you felt that way," he said with surprise.

"I didn't even," Morgana started, "know I could feel this way…about someone."

Lancelot, with renewed verve, got to his feet. "Then you have given me reason to live. I will save you, Lady Morgana. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall." With a last glance, he hurried away. Morgana watched the place he'd disappeared from her sight.

Later, Lancelot looked down as the dungeon guards drank the stew he'd laced. As the men collapsed, Lancelot rushed down to free Morgana.

Morgana heard the door opening, and sprang to her feet. When Lancelot came through it, her mouth split into a relieved smile. "We haven't a moment to lose." Lancelot offered her his hand, and Morgana took it, gripping his fingers tightly with her own. They ran.

"Ah! Find them!" Hengist screamed as he looked into her empty cell. "Bring her to me alive!"

Lancelot and Morgana stopped at a dark passageway. "Follow this tunnel," he said, pointing. "It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."  
>"I am not leaving you!" Morgana protested.<p>

"You must."

"No! I will not leave you here to die!" Morgana grabbed his hand to drag him along with her.

"I would die for you without any regret, my lady."

"Morgana," she whispered, looking down at his fingers.

"Morgana," Lancelot said softly. "Go. Live. For me? Or everything that…I am…that I've tried to be…will have been for nothing."

Morgana felt a tear welling in the corner of her eye. Lancelot could see it glisten in the torchlight. It drew closer, as Morgana was moving her face closer to his. She placed her lips on his, and withdrew slowly. The tear slid off her lashes, and landed on Lancelot's and as he let go of hers. She felt his hand pushing her away, and she stopped fighting . "As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade," she said. With a last desperate glance, she ran. Lancelot turned to face his foes.

Morgana stopped only when she first heard the clash of steel blades, but only for a moment.

Eventually, the men were too many for Lancelot to hold off. Instead of killing him, they brought him back to Hengist, who liked his sport.

"Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain."

"You can do what you will with me. I do not care. You can do no harm to Morgana."

"I had no intention of harming the Lady Morgana, once Uther Pendragon paid the ransom. You've wasted your nobility, boy. Was she really worth it?"

"She is worth more to me that you will ever understand," Lancelot answered.

Hengist grinned and eyed the back guards, who lifted the tunnel portcullis and brought forth a bound Morgana. Her terror-filled eyes met his horror-stricken ones.

"You thought she got away. No. You failed her. And that must hurt you _more than I will ever understand_," he mocked. "What do you say? Shall I spare them?" he asked the crowd. "I could still wait for the ransom, but you try my patience. Release the Wilderin," he decided.

Morgana had played all her cards, and lost her previous verve and pride. "I am sorry," she spouted.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You reminded me who I am. I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything."

They entwined their fingers and Morgana squeezed her eyes shut. Lancelot kicked at the Wilderin sensing them out.

As his foot made contact with the beast, it let out a grunt, and Morgana gave a shriek. Her eyes blinked open as they turned an amber-gold and the ropes binding their hands singed apart. Morgana flexed her hands in surprise, but Lancelot sprang to his feet, burrowing into the beast's side with his own body. Morgana backed toward the closed tunnel, nearly paralyzed with fear. The Wilderin was focused on Lancelot, so Morgana started beating at the door. It was held by a pulley system of ropes, but the ropes were controlled form outside the cage. She clawed helplessly at the grid work.

"Move!" Lancelot yelled as the Wilderin came barreling toward her. She moved at the last second, and the Wilderin smashed into the grate, making large cracks. Morgana tore anew, and ripped off a large slat tipped in iron.

"Lancelot!" she threw it to him, and he jabbed it at the beast. It was better held at bay, but surely not for long. Morgana started to panic, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes narrowed. She beat at the gate with her hands and threw her shoulder up against it. Lancelot came up next to her and thrust his better-protected body to the grate. It contracted inward, and Lancelot shoved his hand through to widen it. The Wilderin began to charge, and Lancelot pushed Morgana into the hole. She fell to the ground, but got up quickly as Lancelot himself blasted through the hole.

Morgana stared at the grate as the Wilderin tried to break through.

"Stop them!" Hengist roared.

Guards began raising the pulley system, but Morgana's eyes suddenly flashed amber-gold and the grate caught fire. Morgana gave a start, but Lancelot grabbed her arm and started running down the tunnel.

"They will pursue us at the first chance they can. We must be well away from here!"

The door at the far end of the tunnel was not so difficult to raise. Seeing torches and hearing yells, they ran around the castle in the opposite direction and disappeared into the tress. They ran, clawed, and forced their way through brush for some two hours, and then stopped, as it became too dark to go on. They listened through the surrounding forest, but heard nothing suspect.

Lancelot, without any sword, found a jagged rock and sharpened a stick.

"This will not do much good, but surely it is better than facing a Wilderin empty-handed."

Morgana looked at him in reply with an almost-smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Lancelot. So very much. I owe you my life."

"I think we both did our part." Lancelot looked at Morgana, unsure what to think. Where had the fire come from? But Morgana showed no answer to his silent question.

A twig cracked in the dark. Some bushes stirred. Morgana jumped to her feet, and Lancelot followed. There was the slightest sound of hooves, and Lancelot edged Morgana behind a tree. They kept a look-out with their eyes squinting through the night. A large figure emerged.

"Oh! It's only a deer," Morgana breathed as she sighted it. Lancelot relaxed, but Morgana, after a moment, reached over and hugged Lancelot. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he stroked her long hair.

"It's alright," he soothed.

"You know, you can come back to Camelot now."

"I have my own reasons for staying away from Camelot. No more lies. I'm not of noble birth, and I have earned nothing."

"Surely you've proven yourself now. You rescued the King's ward from captivity and certain death."

Lancelot gave a small smile. "I wouldn't say it that way. I had your help."

"Well that is exactly how Uther will hear it from me," Morgana said determinedly.

"You are good to your friends Morgana. I know that, and I am grateful." Lancelot looked at her pointedly, to convey his message fully. There was silence for a moment.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked. "How we're going to get back to Camelot?"

"We'll reach a road sooner or later. And on the road we'll be safer," Lancelot assured her. "We should get some rest. I'll stand watch for a while."

After their eyes met, she conceded. "Alright."

There were only two of them, and Lancelot hadn't the heart to make Morgana take a watch. She'd spread her cloak across some ferns and curled into a ball, her hair splayed every which way.

In the morning, Morgana woke to find Lancelot sitting with his back to a tree and his head bowed in sleep. Morgana silently cursed that Lancelot had not woken her to stand watch. On the other hand, she could not remember the last time she'd slept so soundly. Unsure what to do, she stood and turned around, looking for some sort of water source. She found none, but she heard something, or multiple somethings.

"Lancelot," she shook him awake. "Someone is coming," she whispered.

Lancelot grabbed his sharpened stick and handed Morgana a similar one he'd fashioned during the night. Through a gap in the trees they saw a band of riders in red.

"It's Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Arthur!" Lancelot called as they ran out to meet them.

"Halt!" Arthur called from the head of the party. He turned his horse.

"Morgana!" he said in surprise, dismounting. "Lancelot! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"We escaped from Hengist's castle," Lancelot offered.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Give Morgana your horse."

"Yes, sire," Merlin answered, dismounting hurriedly. Morgana thanked him, but turned to look at Lancelot.

"Will you be returning to Camelot with us, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur," Morgana inserted, "Lancelot saved my life, and put great risk to his own. He should be welcomed back."

Arthur looked at Morgana, who had set her face with her usual stubbornness.

"Come with us," Arthur encouraged. "Merlin," Arthur shouted, "give Lancelot your horse."

Merlin started to answer confusedly, but Lancelot caught his eye and fell into step with him. Arthur had already started to move again.

"Uh, yes sire," Merlin answered.

Morgana looked back at Lancelot and Merlin walking at the rear. She gave him a grateful smile.

The day's ride was uneventful. As night fell, they made camp.

"Lancelot, come and sit by the fire," Arthur called. "Move, Merlin," Arthur said as he pushed him off the log on his left. Morgana sat on Arthur's right, and Lancelot took Merlin's place.

"Thank you," Lancelot murmured.

"We were on our way to pay the ransom and bring you back. The bridge over Caldis River was broken. We were delayed."

"Could you not have sent word ahead that you intended to pay it?" Lancelot asked, a bit louder than was necessary. "Hengist grew impatient."

Arthur looked embarrassed. "You are safe now. Soon we'll be back in Camelot."

"Lancelot, might I have a word with you?" Merlin asked, approaching the fire again.

"I suppose," Lancelot answered, and followed him.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "I'll be glad to have Lancelot back. Father will have to allow it. And he's one of the best fighters I've ever seen."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Morgana asserted. "Lancelot deserves to know what you think of him."

Arthur looked at Morgana. "Speak for yourself. He saved _your _life."

"Lancelot already knows what I think of him."

In the forest, Merlin asked Lancelot, "Are you both alright? Arthur can be a real prat. I can't imagine what you both have been through."

"Don't worry, Merlin. We're alright now."

"Well, I'm glad you'll be coming back to Camelot," he said cheerfully.

Lancelot looked down. "I won't be going back."

"Why? Did Arthur say something? We all want you back. Uther will come round."

Lancelot shook his head. "Could you just tell Morgana something for me?"

Realization dawned in Merlin's eyes.

"Tell her that…she has changed me forever," he said with conviction. "But some things cannot be. I know that." He sighed. "Maybe someday I will return to Camelot more worthy."

"Lancelot," Merlin said. "Morgana is a wonderful, loving person. Whatever it is that's holding you back, she'll see past it. She won't care."

Lancelot looked down. "I'm sorry, Merlin. Please, just, tell the Lady Morgana my message."

Merlin seemed to understand. "Good luck to you." He clapped Lancelot on the shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, and strode off into the woods.

Merlin went back to the encampment. Arthur had retreated to his cot, but Morgana sat by the fire. The flames reflected in her unfocused eyes.

When she heard Merlin approaching, she looked up smiling. When she saw it was only Merlin, her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Uh – where's Lancelot?" she asked.

Merlin's face was blank. Morgana's eyes tightened with the truth.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone."

"No."

"He said some things cannot be. He said to tell you you've changed him forever."

Morgana's eyes suddenly welled up. "No. Oh –" she wiped her tear as though it were nothing to worry about "No, he – he could have been such a – wonderful knight. A proud servant of Camelot. And he deserved it." The tears came anew.

Merlin pursed his lips in a sympathy that was clear to Morgana.

"I – I should go…get some rest."

"He also said that maybe he would come back when he was more worthy,"

Morgana looked up with a mixture of hope and disagreement.

"He's worthy now."

"But Lancelot doesn't believe that of himself. Whatever he needs to do, so he'll believe it of himself…all you can do is keep your faith in him."

"Thank you, Merlin," Morgana admitted. He grasped her hands with his and gave her one last look of sympathy.

"You are worthy, Lancelot," Morgana whispered into the night darkness.


End file.
